Stan Jones
Gordon Stan Jones (October 23, 1926 — December 30, 1998), was a Canadian film and television actor. Voice on Super Friends As the voice of Lex Luthor for the entire 3rd season (1978). He reprised this voice role in: * Revenge of Doom from the 1983 Shorts * Lex Luthor Strikes Back from Season 4 (1979) * The Mask of Mystery, No Honor Among Thieves and The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends from Season 5 (1984) * The Seeds of Doom from the Season 6 (1985) During the 3rd season Stan Jones also voiced the following: * Caesar in The Time Trap * Evil Being in Swamp of the Living Dead * Fort Knox Guards in Wanted: The Super Friends * Giant in Fairy Tale of Doom * Gorilla Guards in Revenge on Gorilla City * Jonathan Kent in Secret Origins of the Super Friends * Jor-El in Secret Origins of the Super Friends * Knight in The Time Trap * Manatoo in The History of Doom * Scotland Yard Man in Conquerors of the Future * Townspeople in Trial of the SuperFriends Notable Voiceover work Notable animation voice credits include: * Alvin & the Chipmunks (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Dukes, The (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * G.I. Joe (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats (1984, Animated Series) Milkman, Riff Raff and Wordsworth * Heathcliff: The Movie (1986, Animated Film) Wordsworth * Incredible Hulk, The (1982, Animated Series) The Leader in the "Punks on Wheels" * Jetsons, The (1962, Animated Series) (additional voices) (1985) * Little Shop of Horrors (1986, Live Action/Puppet Film) Narrator * Monchichis (1983, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Mork & Mindy (1982, Animated Series) Mr. Caruthers * Richie Rich (1980, Animated Series) Cadbury, Mr. Rich * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (1979, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour, The (1982, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979, Animated Special) Director, Terrier, V.P. #1 * Shirt Tales, The (1982, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Snorks, The (1984, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Spider-Man (1981, Animated Series) Doctor Octopus in "Bubble, Bubble, Oil and Trouble" and Kingpin in the "Wrath of the Sub-Mariner," "Return of the Kingpin" * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1983, Animated Series) Count Dracula in "The Bride of Dracula", Dean Wilmer in "A Firestar is Born", Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner in "The X-Men Adventure", and Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier in "The Origin of Iceman," "A Firestar is Born," "The X-Men Adventure" * Transformers, The (1984, Animated Series) Scourge, Lord Zarak and Weirdwolf * Transformers: The Movie, The (1986, Animated Film) Scourge Filmography Includes * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1 episode, 1959): "Your Witness" * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (1 episode, 1962): "The Tender Poisoner", The Drug Clerk * Johnny Ringo / The Westerners (1 episode, 1960): "Judgement Day", Bartender * Hitler / Women of Nazi Germany (1962) as Martin Bormann * Twilight Zone (1 episode, 1962): "Cavender Is Coming", Field Rep * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1 episode, 1964): "The Village of Guilt", Anderson Death He died, age 72, of complications from cancer in Los Angeles, California. External links * Stan Jones at Voice Chasers * Stan Jones at Wikepedia * Stan Jones at the Internet Movie Database * Stan Jones article at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek a wiki) References Category:Actors Category:Super Friends Staff